Adventures
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Bilbo sabía, cada vez que su mirada penetraba el horizonte y veía mucho más allá de los territorios de La Comarca, que su corazón anhelaba ir a otra aventura, forjar lazos de amistad tan fuertes como los que había hecho y sentir la inmensidad del mundo otra vez.


Todo el mundo de El Señor de Los Anillos le pertenece a Tolkien.

_Nota: _Tenía que escribir algo del Señor de Los Anillos para que mi corazón pudiera estar en paz xD

* * *

Los dorados rayos del sol en su trayecto al oeste rozaban las hojas superiores de los arbustos y los árboles de Hobbiton. La tierra, frente al amarillento sol, parecía cubierta de oro; y los ocasionales rizos castaños, que volaban de las cabezas y ansiaban sentir el viento, eran atravesados por algún juguetón pedazo de luz y se convertían en áureas hebras. La brisa jugaba y danzaba alrededor de los jirones de nubes, que lucían como piezas de algodones estiradas y pinceladas con rosado, naranja y oro. Las hojas caídas y secadas por el otoño trazaban abstractos diseños sobre los caminos, que los niños hobbits se divertían en deshacer, juntando todas las hojas y luego saltando risueños sobre ellas. Desde aquella distancia, Bilbo podía oír el jaleo que habría armado alguna madre quisquillosa al ver el cabello de su pequeño lleno de naranjas hojas. Se relajó un poco, ignorando los leves gritos que perforaban el tranquilo aire otoñal, mientras la silla le ofreció su cómodo espaldar y él gustosamente se recostó en la agradable sensación que le producía estar en el porche de su agujero-hobbit. Suspiró, el aire exhalado de su boca perdiéndose en el frío otoñal.

Agarró una pipa, de un marrón casi negro, en la cual cada vez que la tocaba y la miraba con atención no podía evitar que los árboles del Bosque Negro aparecieran de nuevo ante él –un horroroso recuerdo- y aún no podía preguntarse con exactitud por qué conservaba esa pipa, que le hacían llegar a su memoria cosas desagradables y sentimientos que realmente no quería volver a sentir. Aun así, le puso la hierba correspondiente al instrumento para fumar y la prendió. Las pequeñas nubecillas de humo, y los anillos que hacía de vez en cuando con cierta satisfacción, se perdían en el aire, sin siquiera tocar los más bajos jirones de nubes que se extendían en el cielo: el viento bailaba un poco con ellos, antes de acariciarlos y disolverlos. Los ojos del hobbit observaron con una bienvenida rutina el proceso y desvanecimiento de los productos de la pipa. Sonrió un poco, mirando cómo las nubecillas se parecían a las columnas de humo que dejaba Smaug cuando roncaba. Al recordar aquella aventura que tuvo hacía ya un tiempo, la sonrisa le titubeó en la cara, dejando caer las memorias como gotas de agua en una gigantesca tormenta.

«No eres el mismo hobbit que eras antes» le había dicho Gandalf, y aunque se negaba ante esa posibilidad, en su interior, sus lados Tuk y Bolsón coincidían en que era verdad. Ahora se quedaba prendado mirando hacia las lejanías, al mundo que lo estaba esperando después de La Colina y El Agua. Cerraba los ojos y ante él los parajes de La Comarca desaparecían en una súbita oscuridad para ser reemplazados con las hermosas instalaciones de Rivendel, la hogareña cabaña de Beorn o las brillantes montañas de oro de La Montaña Solitaria.

Dentro de sí, por más que lo negara, por más que amara su cómodo agujero hobbit, Bilbo sabía que ansiaba y añoraba la idea de una nueva aventura. Sabía, cada vez que sus ojos penetraban el horizonte, que el deseo aumentaba y su corazón exigía por sentir la inmensidad del mundo otra vez. Anhelaba la idea de montar poneys de nuevo, forjar lazos de amistad como lo había hecho, inhalar el aire puro de las montañas y sentir la adrenalina de una huida desesperada. El viento le acarició la mejilla antes de irse danzando hacia la gran bola de oro que era el sol, la cual ya estaba rozando los árboles más lejanos. Por un instante, deseó que entre las sombras de las hojas de bronce que caían lentamente apareciera la gran y gris figura de Gandalf. Por supuesto, no apareció, y Bilbo se regañó a sí mismo, diciéndose que debería dejar de estar pensando aquellas cosas.

—Nunca más volveré a fumar en el porche—refunfuñó, mientras regresaba a la puerta de su hermoso agujero-hobbit. Por un momento, se volteó lentamente, quedándose observando cómo los dorados rayos del sol pincelaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que en el Este ya se empezaba a avistar oscuridad, el azul del cielo tiñéndose de un color más oscuro lentamente. Se quedó allí parado, y, para su sorpresa, sonrió. Un par de hobbits que pasaron por allí negaron reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, seguramente tachándolo de loco por sonreírle a la nada, pero al señor Bolsón realmente no le importó.

Mientras miraba los rayos del sol y el viento danzando alegremente entre las hojas decorado con un frío otoñal, supo que, para su pesar o alegría, aún le quedaban aventuras por vivir. Y su corazón descansó en paz, al mismo tiempo que entraba y tarareaba alegremente alguna canción que había escuchado antes. Aún le quedaban aventuras por vivir.


End file.
